


A Little Much

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Winter, fireplace, s, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: Castiel wraps Dean in a wing, along with his arms, to keep him warm. Dean blushes lightly, his freckles more prominent. “Don’t you think this is a little much..” he mumbles.“Maybe,” the angel says, “but I don’t mind.” the flames of the fire dance. The crackling of the wood and the wind clashing against the cabin bring a sense of peace to them as they’re bundled up together.—a short oneshot of deancas cuddling on a cold winter night
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 47





	A Little Much

Dean snuggles into his blanket, mug of hot tea in his hands warming him. His features are illuminated by the fire. Cas stares at him in amusement.

“You think you’re so cool, don’t you?” Dean sneers.

“Actually I don’t feel cold at all,” the angel says.

“Oh, yeah, lucky you,” he groans. “If I had known we’d be freezing our asses off here, I wouldn’t have agreed to moving here. But of course you’re fine. How did Bobby even survive winters in South Dakota.”

Cas rolls his eyes and scoots over, holding up the blanket so he can share it with Dean. Dean then wears a sour face.

“Oh, come on, Dean. Just because I can’t get cold doesn’t mean I have no temperature.”

“Yeah, but you’re tryna cuddle..”

“So? The humans used to warm each other with body heat when it was needed.” Cas informs.

“Yeah, but usually they did that naked.”

“Would you like to strip down to make it easier?” though Cas is still a bit stiff on how to talk like a human, he knows exactly how to mess with Dean.

“No!” Dean cries out, embarrassed. “No, no I don’t.. we don’t need to get naked Cas, Jesus..”

A smirk grows on Castiel’s face. He takes Dean’s mug of tea, which he hasn’t drunk from yet, and sets it on the table beside them. He then takes the blanket and lays it on the couch pillows.

“Hey! Do you want me to freeze to death?” the Winchester exclaims. Cas takes off his shirt, making Dean blush. “Dude- are you- why-“

“Would you rather I rip yet another shirt?” he then lets out his wings, a few dark feathers falling in the process. Dean gulps.

Castiel wraps Dean in a wing, along with his arms, to keep him warm. Dean blushes lightly, his freckles more prominent. “Don’t you think this is a little much..” he mumbles.

“Maybe,” the angel says, “but I don’t mind.” the flames of the fire dance. The crackling of the wood and the wind clashing against the cabin bring a sense of peace to them as they’re bundled up together.

After a few minutes Dean bites his lip, “Okay fine I’m not that cold anymore..”

“See?” Castiel chuckles. “You have to learn to accept physical affection, at some point.” Dean cuddles up to him nervously, still unsure, but eventually gets comfortable. Dean looks to Castiel, who’s staring off into the distance of the small cabin. It’s a shame he can’t sleep, he would look so peaceful. He admires his features, such as his eyes, a beautiful deep ocean blue that makes you feel safe and wanted, that make you swoon on the spot. The amount of times Dean has had to catch himself. Castiel returns to planet Earth, though, catching Dean. He smiles softly when the human quickly turns away with panicked eyes. The angel brings a hand to Dean’s face and forces him to look into his eyes once again. While Cas is aware he has beautiful eyes, to him nothing can beat Dean’s. They’re a stunning forest green, almost an exact replica of the sun shining through the leaves of a cedar tree. Castiel has never seen a human more beautiful than him. Despite all his scars, mental and physical, he never fails to make Castiel’s heart pick up a speed an angel’s normally wouldn’t. He wishes he could kiss all the marks on his skin while speaking praise, trace them with his fingers softly. The thousands of freckles littering his skin; which he has yet to finish counting. Castiel pulls Dean in, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, leaving the human stunned and flustered. The angel only smiles softly again, eyes shining as he stares at Dean who’s piecing together what had just happened as his face burns bright.


End file.
